hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Now You See My Life
Now You See My Life is the name of a song released by Deuce on his album, Nine Lives. Official Lyrics There once was a kid named Deuce Who got sick and tired of being picked on So he got himself a nice twenty-two Click-boom, now he's on the fucking news Now who's the king of these rap acts, American badass? They say he's a class act, no wonder he's jabbed at That's why they put me up in lights and I rap back And half these critics wanna mimic my crack ass He ain't no cynic but he knows where your dad's at They ain't gon' finish till they send you to Baghdad And minute by minute, they gon' pull you right in it You gon' end up at clinics because they put you on Xanax But don't you worry, I'm back, yeah, Deuce is back with a black hat Cape and a black cat, baby, I'm the new Batman ("ooh!") You know only Angie can grab that I don't need no groupies trying to grab at My pants, hoping I'mma go back and tax that I ain't ending up in no place with no bad rash How come I get laughed at by media trash bags? Just because I'm white and I sing like I'm half-black? Now you see my life and it looks so pretty, looks so pretty You want what you can't have and you know that's too damn bad Try and take my pride? We both know that's silly, know that's silly But you want what you can't have and you know that's too damn bad (Skee-Lo!) I'm gonna make it, no matter how long it takes me I'm sick of lower living, I can't allow it to break me My neighbors hate me, all they do is just make me Bounce back, get on my hustle, achieving great things An architect, building my future, watching it grow Reaching out to the youth and I'm teaching 'em what I know I done seen a lot of people do anything for the dough Even rob, steal, kill, good girls that turned pro Good fellas turned stick-up kids I used to know Little Bobby graduated and college he couldn't go The earth rotates, a thousand thirty-seven and a third Cops pull us over, tonight I'm on the curb Getting handcuffed, deputies searching for contraband I'm face-down, talking to God, he understands Tomorrow I'mma start a new life, a changed man But tonight I might be going to jail for eight grams and Now you see my life and it looks so pretty, looks so pretty You want what you can't have and you know that's too damn bad Try and take my pride? We both know that's silly, know that's silly But you want what you can't have and you know that's too damn bad I was born to rip shit, born with too much wit That's why they call me the Wiz Kid 'cause I drop hits Mimic me? I'm too sick; you can't hang, I'm too quick What's my name? Deuce, bitch, it's the new shit Leaving egos bruised and, yeah, you're trapped, you're stupid Trying to step in my shoes but it's foolish I'm cuckoo, homie, I got screws loose Fuck Tool, you can kiss my ass too, bitch You and your Doctor Phil affiliates You're worth two cents of my time and a few bars, so move bitch As long as I'm doing music I'mma be a nuisance, it's a new movement Now you see my life and it looks so pretty, looks so pretty You want what you can't have and you know that's too damn bad Try and take my pride? We both know that's silly, know that's silly But you want what you can't have and you know that's too damn bad Now you see my life and it looks so pretty, looks so pretty You want what you can't have and you know that's too damn bad Try and take my pride? We both know that's silly, know that's silly But you want what you can't have and you know that's too damn bad (Deuces, Deuces, Deuces, Deuces) (Skee-Lo, Skee-Lo, Skee-Lo, Deuces) Original version The original version of the song found on The Call Me Big Deuce EP features an extra verse and an altered lyric. Altered lyric The aforementioned altered line can be found in Deuce's first verse. Instead of saying "You know only Angie can grab that," Deuce originally rapped "You know only Sarah can grab that." The names were changed because Sarah was Deuce's girlfriend during the time of this song's writing, while Angie was Deuce's girlfriend during the time of Nine Lives's release. Extra verse The extra verse found in the original version was cut from the updated version in place of Skee-Lo's verse. Soon as my voice touches or even gets close to a track, it's Rat-a-tat-tat-tat, I'm dropping bombs on they asses Burn you up in the ashes, yeah, I'm back to my old tactics Rapping to slay faggots and rappers who ain't have What it takes, so I straight jack 'em, slap 'em, I ain't laughing This is where it gets tragic, homie, you ain't matching Me or my rhymes, half-black, half-white rapper trying to downgrade my skills Telling everyone I'm whack, shit, what about your habit? Slinging dope on the streets from your one-bedroom apartment ("Hey look, it's me Cartman! I'm retarded!") Don't get me started how these old farts trying to pick apart my religion Of course, I'm gifted, ain't no God but I'm lifted Listen, I'm the Wiz Kid who grew up a little different Welcome to my life, bitch, it's my last mission Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - engineering, vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Kevin Thrasher - guitars ;Additional *Eugene Shakhov - production, programming *Skee-Lo - vocals *Howie Weinberg - mastering *Jimmy Yuma - engineering Trivia *Deuce impersonates South Park character, Eric Cartman, during his second verse on the original version. Category:Deuce Songs Category:Nine Lives Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)